kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frozen Keyblade Master
Hey I saw your comment on my page today thanks and well you know...can you help me out on Kingdom Hearts: Generations? So far I got one person helping me out. Baransu17 (talk) 23:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks. We'll talk in my blog page.Baransu17 (talk) 23:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I have been wondering about this for a while but is this 'Kingdom Hearts: Dark Shard Saga' you have created on fanfiction? If so then I would really like to read it!Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 16:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'm another user here. I have made it a mission of mine to say hello to an active user on this wiki today. How are you? Professional Bubbler (talk) 10:31, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait! Might there be a possibility that you play Disney Infinity? -PBubbler KH: Heartache I noticed your little thing at the bottom of your page saying you needed help. I actually need some help myself, but we'll get to that later. Here's what worlds I'm familiar with under your category: *Castle Oblivion *Twilight Town *Agrabah (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Land of Dragons (Mulan II) *Pridelands (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Ant Island (A Bug's life) *DunBroch (Brave) *Corona (Tangled) *American Museum of Natural History (Night at the Museum) *The End of the World (Final Boss Battle) And here's my two cents on party members (once again, only ones I've heard of): *Marluxia: Nice choice, paring up with a villain on Castle Oblivion. Might be interesting to see why he's an ally. *Roxas Sentiment: I'm assuming this is a duplicate of Roxas, so, brilliant. I guess that's all. *Aladdin: Good ol' Al. Not more to say. *Twilight Sparkle: Which world is she appearing in, and is she alone? *Robin Hood: Once again, just a plain old nice choice. *Kovu & Kiara: I guess they're from the second Lion King? I never did get to see it. *Flik: Assuming the party will be ant sized, Flik will also be perfect for this. *Merida: AWWWWWWWW YEAH! *Rapunzel, Flynn & Maximus: See above. *Katniss Everdeen: Hmm. She's cool, I guess. Never a huge fan of THG myself. *Larry Daley: This nightguard was also an excellent choice, though his appearance this low on the list is a bit outshone by Merida and the Tangled Gang. *Edward Cullen: ...What's his skill set, exactly? I've never heard anything about what he can do, other than read minds. That's my issue here. I have no idea what he does. Please explain this, and Twilight Sparkle's question, thanks. :) And that will be all. I'm a pretty good writer, I think, and I'm in an English class, so I'll do nothing but get better. So, basically, I'm offering help. I think that was already clear, but I'm not sure. Troll problem Hey, I'm a member here and also noticed you had problems with the good for nothing troll who's vanalizing people's works. He or she has been doing the same to my characters and even if they are my property. The staff need to do something about it. User:Soulslayer317 Andrewking14 (talk) 15:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC)You mam had knew about the spectrobes series.Andrewking14 (talk) 15:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Dark Shard Saga Ideas Andrewking14 (talk) 02:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC)wait a minute..... YOU ARE!?!?!? OH MY GOODNESS I'VE NEVER PLAYED ANY OF THE SPECTROBES GAMES I SAW THE COMMERCIALS IN THE PAST AND I HAVE A SHONEN JUMP ISSUE THAT TALKS ABOUT SPECTROBES!!!! I mean i play kingdom hearts but i dont have any spectrobe games. I have a ds but i dont have the first 2 spectrobe games and i have a wii but i dont have the third game. anywho we should be friends. your kinda cool. And the word "king" in my name is for "kingdom hearts".Andrewking14 (talk) 02:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 02:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC)And by the way im dont troll people online and im a complete pro at gaming.Andrewking14 (talk) 02:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, now that you are on Sonic Fanon Wiki, can you do me a favor? Can you go ask the admin, Memphis the light, to unblock me and that I've learned my lesson of stealing art, using sockpuppety users and sneaking in logged off please? Cameron is here 16:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Operation: Keychain Hey, I was hoping you'd be able to comment or give your thoughts on this blog of plans for the wiki. Thanks! KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 03:49, January 30, 2015 (UTC)